youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Emojie
Emojie '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Emojie is a peach mouse-deer with dark markings on her back who is actually very emotional and intense, but is mostly happy. She wears a small purple bow and a yellow mask with an emoticon that always changes depending on her emotion. She also has her own pumpkin, which is actually carved and shows what her current face looks like. Her size is quite smaller than normal tree friends but not as small as Cub. As her name suggests, Emojie is a very emotional and intense character. Emojie's personality always completely changes and follows her current emotion. She mostly can be seen as either being very happy, very sad or very angry but being happy is her main emotion. Everyone might really enjoy getting along with her and try to not mess with her emotion since she will do something unexpected to anyone if she's in the bad mood. Her activity is sometimes very random, unexpected and sudden. For example, she suddenly appears in a scene and screams for an unknown reason. She often makes everyone shocked by her sudden activity. The bad side of Emojie is when she is in her bad mood, as she will do something bad to anyone, mostly killing. No one can predict what her next move is since she'll always do it randomly. She can be the pretty bad one and would injures people more or overkill if her mood is pretty bad than usual. She wears a mask as she actually wants to hide her actual face from others because her face is actually almost ruined and destroyed by someone(which is revealed in Attention Seeker), which made her face look ugly. Her pumpkin actually shows what happened to her face. One of her eyes is actually blind because of that one incident. She tries to avoid anyone seeing her current face and ignores all questions about her face. Emojie can also talk to ghosts or spirits and befriend them. No one ever sees how Emojie changes the "emotion" on her mask since it happens very quickly and off-screen. She might have a small psychic ability and use it for some reasons silently. Her ability sometimes strong depends on her mood, similar what she did in Attention Seeker. Episodes Staring *No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin *Attention Seeker *Spark Something Off *Popcorn out of Nowhere *Pumpkin On Someone *Plump of the Line *Now You're Cookie *Taking A Look *Emo G *Blown Away with the Wind *Pumpkin Kringle *Walk a Smile in their Shoes *Mask Our Feelings *Board Command *Conceal Your Fate Featuring *Urge to Purge *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Cute Couples *This is It *You Can Thank Me Paper *Echoing In My Mind *Go To Water Way *The HTF Clown Killings *Teddy or Not *When Shipper Comes In *Pumpkin Patched Appearances *Trading Faces *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Parasite of a Feather *Ballerina Bonanza *Nothing hurts like the OOF *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick Fates Deaths #Urge to Purge - Killed by a bear trap. #This is It - Head impaled by a shovel. #You Can Thank Me Paper - Shredded by Flaky's quills. #Echoing In My Mind - Killed by explosion. #Take that Money - Choked on Fishing Line. #Go To Water Way - Falls of the cliff. #Blown Away with the Wind - Sucked into a leaf blower. #Ballerina Bonanza - Electrocuted by Headlight. #Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick- Shredded inside Fizzles' tornado. #When Shipper Comes In - Head impaled by a broken oar. Injuries *Prior to the series (shown in Attention Seeker) - She suffers the pain from the spice, has her eye blinded, her face burned by acid mixture and then gets burned by Spicy. *Spark Something Off - Hit by small fireworks. *Mask Our Feelings - Smashed by ceiling light. Kill count *Jerky - 2 ("No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin", "Pumpkin On Someone") *Cap - 2 ("Spark Something Off" '''debatable, "You Can Thank Me Paper") *Bushy - 2 ("Spark Something Off", "Plump of the Line") *Mime - 1 ("No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin") *Squabbles - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Tweets) *Huggly - 3 ("Attention Seeker", "Conceal Your Fate" along with Pace, "Teddy or Not") *Coconut - 1 ("Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice") *Stacy - 1 ("River Spoiler") *Foxy - 1 ("River Spoiler") *Todd - ("Cute Couples") *Cuddles - 1 ("Spark Something Off") *Phyre - 1 ("Spark Something Off" along with Cap and Patriot) *Patriot - 1 ("Spark Something Off") *Celeste - 1 ("Spark Something Off" along with Bushy) *Fatty - 1 ("Popcorn out of Nowhere") *Graves - 1 ("This is It"'' along with Morton'') *Jack - 1 ("Pumpkin On Someone") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Spark Something Off" along with Bushy) *Emmy - 1 ("Plump of the Line") *Daisy - 1 ("Plump of the Line") *Tycoon - 1 ("Plump of the Line") *Smith - 1 ("Plump of the Line") *Seth - 1 ("Now You're Cookie") *Lumpy - 2 ("Taking a Look", "Emo G") *Dino Digs - 1 ("Emo G") *Flaky - 1 ("Emo G") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Emo G") *Fungus - 1 ("Blown Away with the Wind") *Angie - 1 ("Blown Away with the Wind") *Leif - 1 ("Blown Away with the Wind") *Pranky - 1 ("Pumpkin Kringle") *The Smile Cult - 1 ("Walk a Smile in their Shoes") *Hedgey - 1 ("Board Command") *Herman - 1 ("Conceal Your Fate" along with Pace) *Pace - 1 ("Conceal Your Fate" along with Drama) *Snapshot - 1 ("Teddy or Not") *Nabby - 1 ("Pumpkin Patched") Gallery Gallery (Poses) Emojie has her mask on.png Emojie has an awful look!.png No20191116 004842.jpg Trivia *Emojie(as an event character) is one of the characters who made a return from her owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. She was featured only in one strip and a lantern fish in that comic. *It's still unknown how she changes the emoticon on her mask since it happens quickly and off-screen. Also, no one ever sees how she does it. *Her pumpkin can be seen glowing during night time or in dark places. *Since Emojie is a mouse-deer, her size is quite smaller than other normal tree friends but much bigger than Cub. *Emojie was lose to Buzz in VoD: The October round 1 poll but then the winner of VoD: The October Round 2 poll, beating Parsy with a ratio of 8-3 votes. *Emojie is the one of few characters who debuted on Specy Spooktacular series. *She is similar to both Mask and Tweets since they all wear masks to hide their gruesome face injuries. All three can also be quite malicious in terms of personality. *Emojie enjoys most events but she more interested in Halloween the most. *Since her emotions can be changed very quickly, she might suffers Bipolar Disorder. *Even though most mouse-deers don't have any antlers or horns, even for a female, Emojie did has small horn. *She knows Eerie pretty well, her past friend who now a ghost. **Both of them love Halloween and get their fate during the same Halloween too. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mousedeer Category:Peach Characters Category:Small characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Deer and Moose Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Halloween Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Redesigned characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Free to Ship Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters